Body 21
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Who is Body 21, the survivors of the biggest and most horrid train crash to date wanted to know. Graveshift team along with days and swing have to solve the biggest case in the history of Vegas and also balance family life. Rated T for upcoming chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Body 21**

**Disclaimer- I do not own CSI, wish I did as do all of us on here! I do own this story and the names that are not part of CSI or CBS!**

**Introduction- Who is Body 21, the survivors of the biggest and most horrid train crash to date wanted to know. **

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

_Death comes to us eventually we just don't know where, when or how it just happens when we least expect it!_

**Gil Grissom and his team sat in the break room waiting for the shift to end. Sara, Sofia and Catherine sat discussing bed time rituals and temper tantrums while the guys played on the Nintendo Wii or Forensic Magazine (Gil). Sara had only recently returned to work after having her second child, Taylor. Sofia and Catherine a year earlier.**

"**Honestly Jada will not go to sleep for me, it's all Warrick!" Catherine groaned**

"**Well she is a daddy's girl, same goes for Lindsay!" Warrick replied not looking away from the Nintendo Wii**

"**Well at least Warrick gets Jada to sleep; Nick and I just don't seem to get Mia to settle!" Sofia moaned stretching and yawning**

"**Have you tried Lavender Bubble Bath?" Sara asked Sofia and Catherine who were yawning **

"**Lavender?" Sofia questioned the excitement evident in her voice**

"**Oh yea puts Kimberly and Taylor straight to sleep or I get Grissom to talk about bugs!" Sara replied giggling at Grissom's blank expression**

"**My bug conversations are not boring!" Grissom protested**

"**Boring they are enough to go commit murder too!" Greg piped up**

"**Greg?" Grissom asked**

"**Yes oh good old bossy o!" Greg replied **

"**You are fired!" Grissom replied smirking when Greg went as white as a sheet**

"**But...but I" Greg shuttered**

"**Jesus Greg it was a joke!" Warrick moaned "You really need to listen to Grissom's tone of voice"**

"**Sorry" Greg replied sulking**

"**Grave will have to pull a double or triple depends on how long it takes!" Ecklie shouted as he came into the room followed by the Sheriff and Jim Brass**

"**Whoa details Ecklie!" Sofia remarked "If you hadn't noticed three of us have small children at home!"**

"**I know and realise that Sofia, this is a serious matter!" Ecklie replied "Is everyone here that should be here?"**

"**Everyone is present!" Grissom replied "Sheriff can you please tell us what the hell is going on?"**

"**Gil there has been a train versus SUV accident!" Sheriff Jackson replied "We need to get out there as soon as possible"**

"**Oh god!" Sofia said putting her hand over her mouth "Any survivors?"**

"**We don't know till we get out there!" Jim answered "Ecklie Grave run the show and days and swing report to Grissom and his team!"**

"**I agree, this is on Grave's patch so they run it" Sheriff Jackson said nodding his head**

"**Fine, I will inform days and swing!" Ecklie replied walking out the room mumbling to himself**

"**I have a question!" Sara interrupted the Sheriff's and Grissom's conversation "I know this case, crime whatever it is, is on our time but our babysitters won't look after our children forever!"**

"**Good point Sara" Catherine said agreeing noticing Sofia nodding in agreement**

"**Well you have an option, two options in fact!" Sheriff Jackson replied "One you run the tests back here in the lab or two plead with your babysitters and the lab will pay the fees!"**

"**Plead!" Sara quickly replied "I have a feeling this will be the biggest case in history and I for one is not missing it"**

"**As am I" Sofia remarked "Catherine?"**

"**Don't need to ask, what we waiting for?" Catherine said walking out of the room**

**Everyone stood up and walked to the locker room to fetch their kits, wash their faces and car keys before heading to the screen. Nobody knew or dared to think what the scene looked like they just hoped that they could solve it and not be to emotionally attached to the case or people involved.**

**TBC**

**Please read and review and many thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
